Same Old Lang Syne
by HPtwilightfanatic
Summary: Sorry for lateness, but here is my Christmas Draco/Ginny fanfiction. To the song Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogleberg. My first songfic, no flames please.


**I'm such a procrastinator. It's already New Year's Eve, and I'm posting the Christmas fan fictions. Great right? So I'm sorry for lateness, but here it is. My Draco/Ginny Christmas fic! Draco's POV**

**The characters belong to J.K Rowling, and the song is Dan Fogelberg's.**

* * *

_**Met my old lover in the grocery store, **_

_**The snow was falling Christmas Eve, **_

_**I stole behind her in the frozen foods, and touched her on the sleeve.**_

**It'd been so long since I'd seen her. She looked older of course, like everyone in our generation at Hogwarts did now. But she had dark circles in her eyes, like she was over working herself.**

_**She didn't recognize the face at first, **_

_**But then her eyes flew open wide.**_

"**Draco Malfoy! It's been forever!"**

_**She went to hug me and she spilled her purse, **_

_**And we laughed until we cried.**_

**I bent down to help her pick up all of the small things that'd fallen out of her purse. That old blush dusted her cheeks and she joined me on the floor. "I'm so sorry, I guess I haven't lost my clumsiness over the years…" she mumbled. I felt myself smile slightly.**

_**We took her groceries to the check out stand, **_

_**The food was totaled up and bagged, **_

_**We stood there lost in our embarrassment, **_

_**As the conversation dragged.**_

"**So what brings you here Christmas Eve?" she asked me, her voice bringing back so many memories of being at Hogwarts. I felt like such an idiot for letting her go. It was probably one of the biggest mistakes I'd ever made. "Well there's nothing much I have to do, besides going to work during the week. My life's pretty pathetic." She scowled at my answer, "Don't say that!" I just shook my head, and she grabbed her groceries from the counter.**

_**We went to have ourselves a drink or two, **_

_**But couldn't find an open bar.**_

_**We bought a six pack at the liquor store, **_

_**And we drank it in her car.**_

"**It's not really fair, Sanderson's is always open!" she rattled on about the closed bar, while fumbling with her bottle cap in the driver seat. I reached across the small space and took it from her, our hands brushing and that familiar shock of lightning hit me. The bottle opened with ease in my hands, and I handed it back to her. "Well I loosened it for you…" she said under her breath. Chuckling at the common comeback, I opened my own bottle, taking a sip of the cold liquid. She reached for the radio knob, and turned on a Muggle station, playing the Paul McCartney song, Wonderful Christmas Time. Wonderful Christmas Time indeed.**

_**We drank a toast to innocence, **_

_**We drank a toast to now, **_

_**And tried to reach beyond the emptiness, **_

_**But neither one knew how.**_

"**So what's been going on in your 'pathetic' life?" she inquired. I listened to the music for a while, actually thinking about what to tell her. "Nothing…working a lot. Traveling everywhere. Lots of overtime." She looked worried, and touched my arm. "Don't do that to yourself. Nobody should be over worked." I turned to her, questioning her in silence. "What?"**

"**Look at yourself, are you sure **_**you're **_**not the one over working yourself?"**

**She didn't answer, just breathing. But she didn't take her hand off my arm, which I didn't protest to at all. "It's just, well yeah…like you, my work too…" she died off. **

_**She said she'd married her an architect **_

_**Who kept her warm and safe and dry, **_

_**She would have liked to say she loved the man, **_

_**But she didn't like to lie.**_

"**You and Potter finally got married huh?" I asked, even though I knew very well. I remember seeing it on the front page of the Daily Prophet, and I remember it smoldering in the fire, watching it with anger, guilt, and stupidity filling my brain. She looked down at her bottle, swishing around the liquid. The air turned tense almost, but she shook her head. "Yes, I did, but…but…"**

"**Don't say anything. We don't have to talk about that. I mean, who really wants to?" She smiled at that. I linked our fingers together, and seeing that blush again made me feel like a seventeen year old again. **

_**I said the years had been a friend to her, **_

_**And that her eyes were still as blue, **_

_**But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw doubt or gratitude.**_

_**She said she saw me in the record stores, **_

_**And that I must be doing well, **_

_**I said the audience was heavenly, **_

_**But the traveling was hell.**_

_**We drank a toast to innocence, **_

_**We drank a toast to time, **_

_**Reliving in our eloquence, **_

_**Another 'Auld Lang Syne'**_

_**The beer was empty and our tongues were tired, **_

_**And running out of things to say.**_

"**You don't have to go!" she said urgently. I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I wish I never would have to. But Potter's probably waiting for you." I said, kissing her forehead lightly. She grabbed me around the middle and hugged me tightly. "I love you Draco. I want you to know that. Please, just…know that." She squeezed me around my middle, then our lips met, now putting me right in the middle of past and present. I returned the kiss, not wanting it to stop, but knew it had to. We both pulled away at the same time. "I love you too Ginny. You remember that too." She shot me that smile that always made my heart jump during school. My heart tried to jump, but it was too heavy. We kissed quickly one last time, and slipped out of her grasp, instantly feeling the cod wind nip at me.**

_**She gave a kiss to me as I got out, **_

_**And I watched her drive away.**_

_**Just for a moment I was back at school, **_

_**And felt that old familiar pain, **_

_**And as I turned to make my way back home, **_

_**The snow turned into rain…**_

**A red haired woman pulled into her driveway, turned off the ignition. And sat in her car. And without warning burst into loud sobs, in front of her dark house, her two children already put to bed by her husband. Her head miserably in her hands, as she sabbed, and couldn't stop the waterfall from coming.**

**On the other side of town, a tall, blonde man walked into his apartment, throwing his keys onto the side table, and slamming the door. He slid down the door to the floor, holding his knees. He couldn't stop the warm tears falling down his cheek, though he tried to stop them. **_**Malfoy's don't cry.**_** His father's voice rang in his head. Yeah, they don't do a lot of things, which makes them lose the things they love.**

"**I love you Draco."**

"**I love you Ginny."**

"**Remember that."**


End file.
